Glory Days
by Princess Andromeda II
Summary: Two sisters and a fairy: the Sisters Grimm and the Trickster King. The pranks, love, and drama going on between them certainly make life at school in Ferry Port Landing a little more interesting. A collection of one-shots featuring Sabrina, Daphne, Puck, and others at school. Cliche plot line but please give it a try! You might like it! Romance/Humor/Drama. Rated T for later on.
1. The First Day

**Hey everyone! This is my first Sisters Grimm fanfic, so please go a little easy on me. It's basically just a collection of one-shots focusing on our three favorite SG characters and their time at school. The chapters will range in size from short to long, and the content rating will vary a lot too (although this chapter's pretty light, some of the later chapters might get kinda heavy). So anyway, please read on, and let me know if you enjoy it!**

Waking up on the first day of school with glue in your hair is not a pleasant experience.

Moments ago, Sabrina Grimm had been like every other average teen in the world: she'd woken up, sleepy as usual, and reluctant to be pulled out of bed. She vaguely heard a sound like chiming bells, seemingly in the distance through her curtain of sleepiness. She figured it was her alarm clock by the familiar _ding dong,_ but that didn't really make any sense. After all, today was a Sunday.

So instead of trying to form any rational thought, she just slammed her hand down on the snooze button and rolled over, pulling the downy comforter with her and over her head. Five minutes later, though, the alarm went off again.

"Hmm?" she murmured as she reluctantly poked her head out of the covers. Once again, she hit the snooze button, desperate for some more sleep. It was strange, though. She was usually so good about knowing when to set her alarm. She never set it on the weekends. _Never_. She wasn't dumb enough to lose any of her valuable sleep.

She lay there a few more minutes, absorbed in her own little sleepy world, and trying to somehow muddle her way out of this hungry state of sleep.

So...her alarm, when she set it, usually went off at 7:30 the first time. Then, five minutes later, it would go off again at 7:35. Confused, she glanced at the face of the clock on her nightstand.

7:38.

 _Huh_ , she thought. _7:30. Then 7:35. Now it's 7:38. But it's a Sunday...I think._

 _Holy crap_ , she thought.

"Holy crap!" she cried, springing up out of bed.

Today _was_ a school day! In fact, it was the first day of the school year! And she was already at least five minutes behind schedule.

 _Perfect_.

In her eagerness to get up, Sabrina took a nasty tumble to the floor, one loud enough to probably shake the whole house and alert everyone that she was now awake and panicking. Plus, if anyone in the house had still been asleep, then they were definitely awake now.

"You okay, Sabrina?" she heard her grandmother call, her concerned voice bouncing off the walls in the hallway and wafting up the stairs, along with the smell of freshly-made pancakes and waffles.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Granny!" she responded, though taking a moment to mutter to herself, "Nearly broke a rib or two though."

She jumped up from her fallen state as quickly as possible and stumbled over to closet, challenging herself to choose something in the next minute. She flew open the doors to her huge closet (the house had recently been remodeled renewed, and so had Sabrina's newly-discovered interest in fashion) and flipped through the racks, scanning the clothes with her eyes. Although it might've sounded like bragging to say it, Sabrina knew that her clothes were actually quite fashionable, and that she looked pretty good in all of them.

After the Everafter War had been settled a few years ago, she'd needed something to do to keep her busy: an actual _hobby_. And, among singing, dancing, playing the piano, painting, reading, and writing, the oldest Grimm sister had discovered how much she adored clothes. It was quite impressive, really, how much she was able to do, and how well she was able to do it. Then again, she'd always considered herself a pretty good multitasker.

"Aha!" she cried, having spied the perfect pair of jeans and the top to go with it. She loved this outfit, it was one of her favorites. A go-to for any time she needed to feel confident.

And she needed all of the confidence in the world today.

As she finished putting on her outfit, she wandered over to the full-length (floor to ceiling, no lie) mirror, she couldn't help but admire how she looked. The jeans were tight- like, _really_ tight- and slimming enough that they showed off her figure. The shirt, sleeveless, flowy, and white, accentuated the rest of her impressive figure, and she couldn't help but smile. She wore accents of silver jewelry: a silver charm bracelet, silver dangly earrings, and a long, delicate silver necklace. Now for the shoes. But should she go with white converse or brown sandals? Either one would work with this outfit.

"Hey Sabrina..." a voice said from the hallway. The girl emerged from her closet just in time to see her sister enter her room. Before she could say anything about knocking, Daphne clarified, "It was already open."

"Oh. Well," she said, transitioning to form a question, "can I get your opinion on something?" she asked, trying to keep as much morning grumpiness out of her voice as possible. She tended to do that a lot.

Her younger sister nodded eagerly. "Sure! Shoot."

"Which shoe should I wear today?" She stuck each foot out separately, a sandal on one foot and converse on the other, for her sister to judge.

Daphne's face scrunched up strangely, her eyes squinted and her mouth puckered. Although it might've looked like an "ew" face, Sabrina recognized the look. That expression was her younger sister's "thinking face". And boy did she look thoughtful. _Too_ thoughtful, in fact. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy. It was beginning to worry Sabrina. Finally, though, after a few minutes of intense thinking, she seemed to be satisfied in her answer.

"I say the sandals."

"Really?" Sabrina looked down, surprised. "Why?"

"Well," said her sister, walking forward, hands folded behind her back professionally, "with the sandals, your outfit will be dressier. The first day of school is always a day to look fancy and dressy. You _have_ to look your best on the first day. Converse would make your outfit look to casual, which is for the second day. The second day of the school year," she explained, hands now clasped in front of her, "is when you look all casual, like you don't care anymore or something."

"Wow," Sabrina managed, thoroughly impressed by her younger sister's extensive knowledge. Daphne never failed to surprise her with how much she knew. "Where did you learn that?"

The younger girl shrugged nonchalantly. "I read it in a magazine."

"Oh," the older sister mouthed. A pause. Then, "Did you need something?" she asked.

"Oh, um, yeah," Daphne nodded with a slight drawl in her tone. "Um, can I borrow your grey sweater?" her younger sister asked, looking around her older sister's room absentmindedly.

"Which one?"

"The one over there on the chair." She pointed to the grey sweater draped across the arms like a damsel in distress, waiting to be rescued.

"I'm sorry, Daph," her sister apologized with a sympathetic shrug, "but I was actually going to wear that today."

"What? But Sabrinaaaaaa" she whined, only half-teasingly.

"But nothing," her older sister scolded her for using that tone.

"But I helped you choose your outfit!" She complained. She paused, tilting her head to the side, and added "Which, by the way, you look _amazing_ in!"

"Kiss-up."

"I am not!" Daphne protested. But, with a raised eyebrow from the other girl, she yielded, "Ok, maybe I am, but can I still borrow your sweater? _Please_?" The girl looked up at her older sister, with pouting lips, raised eyebrows, and the biggests puppy eyes in history.

Sabrina couldn't tell if Daphne was just using obvious methods of flattery, or if she was sincere in her sweet-talk. But either way, she loved her sister, so she decided to just let her wear it. "Fine," she said with an overdramatic sigh.

Daphne squealed and clapped her hands, which called for an eye-roll from Sabrina. "Here ya go, sis," she said, tossing the prized possession to her sister.

"Thanks, 'Brina," the younger girl thanked her. Then she looked back up at her. "I wasn't just being a kiss-up though; you really _do_ look..." She seemed to search for the right word.

"Gravy?" Sabrina offered with a teasing tone.

"Yeah! Gravy!" They laughed at the use of Daphne's old favorite word, giggling like school girls (which, essentially, they were). But their laughter died down when Daphne's face morphed into that uncomfortable, scrunched-up expression. And although Sabrina recognized this expression too, she knew it wasn't her thinking face. This actually _was_ the "ew" face.

"What's that in your hair?" Daphne asked her.

Sabrina whirled around, scared and curious out of her wits. Today was _not_ the day for something to go wrong. Any other day but this. Staggering over to the full-length mirror, she stood in front of its surface and gaped, her mouth hung open in disbelief, as she took in her reflection.

Her hair had retained its wavy tendrils from the night before when Daphne had braided it, and it would have looked exceedingly pretty, had it not been for the white substance that coated it. It was sticky and slimy and pasty and powdery all at the same time. And Sabrina recognized it. It took only a few beats for her to register what it was though.

Glue.

"PUCK!" Sabrina Grimm screeched. "I'm going to _kill_ you!"

 **So thank you so so much for reading. I really appreciate it! Please follow, favorite, and review, if nothing else, whether you want to offer an idea (I'd love an idea, honestly) or if you just want to tell me how you liked it. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thank you! And, to use Daphne's word:**

 **Have a gravy day!  
Love,**

 **~Princess Andromeda II**


	2. The Detention: Part 1

"...and that, class, is how you use the Pythagorean Theorem when dealing with literature from Ancient Greece."

 **Hi! I'm back! Thank you for waiting two weeks for Chapter 2; just so you know, that's probably how I will do this story - updating every 2 weeks. Thank you to** **Musicheart** **and** **Relda** **for reviewing,** **dauntlessdemigodshadowhunter** **and** **Halwal** **for following, and** **Maryn Meier** **for following, favoriting, and being supremely awesome. :) Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy:**

"...And that, class, is how you use the Pythagorean Theorem when dealing with literature from Ancient Greece."

 _What the fudge?_ the blond-haired student thought, sitting upright in alarm. She looked around: everyone else in the classroom was studiously scribbling down notes on whatever lecture had just been given by Ms. Harris.

Ms. Harris was her slightly-psychotic English teacher there at Ferryport Landing High School; at least, English was the subject she _claimed_ to teach, though her lessons were so confusing, she basically taught every single subject in the school spectrum). At that moment she had obviously gone over something that Sabrina had missed, because she didn't remember any of that stuff she'd just mentioned.

She quickly realized that she must have fallen asleep, the thin trail of drool on her desk a big clue, though why on Earth that would have happened she had no clue. After all, she was a very good student - she knew it, her teachers knew it, her friends and family knew it... Heck, everyone in the tiny town of Ferryport Landing pretty much knew that she was as dedicated to getting good grades as it got. So why had she fallen asleep?.

Brushing the question to the side of her mind, she glanced around frantically, hurrying to locate her pencil. When she did find it, she discovered the end of it had been slightly chewed due to bad habit, and her notebook, on top of which rested the mauled pencil, had also experienced the full water-works experience - that is, it had gotten "the drool treatment".

Sabrina glanced at the clock; 2:53, it read. She was surprised to find that she had held off so long throughout the day. She had felt extremely tired all afternoon, ever since lunch. Maybe she hadn't gotten enough sleep last night.

When she thought about it, she realized that she _had_ stayed up extra-late, pouring over the old journals they lay forgotten on the dusty shelves of her home's library. Each one was unique to a family member, and each one held its own fascinating book of exciting tales and dangerous adventures. Reading those journals was better than reading an ordinary adventure book, because she knew that although these stories might have seemed like fairy tales, the magic that was recorded in them was realer than any nonfiction book you could find on a shelf. So many journals, so little time...

"Now," she vaguely heard her teacher say, drawing her out of her dream-like book fantasizing, "onto the next chapter: philosophical and sarcastic Babylonians, and their relation to rock 'n' roll."

"Ugh!" Sabrina couldn't help the cry of indignation that came out of her mouth, as she threw her hands up in the air, a sort of oh-I-give-up gesture.

"Miss Grimm?" The teacher called from the front of her classroom as she stared at her from under those very sharp-looking glasses, her face set into a disapproving scowl. She sat perched on her swivel stool behind her tall podium, seated on the edge like a bird about to take flight. Sabrina wouldn't have doubted her ability to do just that, considering her tall yet surprisingly light and wiry frame.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

The entire class of Pre-AP English swiveled around in their chair to stare at her, and she found herself subconsciously lowering into her seat, her cheeks flaming with embarrassment as she tried to cover up the burning blush. Everyone's eyes were on her now.  
She gulped. "No, ma'am."

"Very well. Then I suppose you won't have a problem with staying after school for detention either, will you?"

If it was possible, Sabrina felt her cheeks burn an even brighter shade of red. "No, ma'am," she said, even though she knew it was a demand, not a request or a question.

To her left, she heard someone snicker - an ugly, childish sound - so she wasn't surprised when she looked over at the source of the noise to find Puck doubled over, gripping his sides and snorting like someone - she, presumably, or maybe even Ms. Harris - had told a funny joke. Apparently, it was the funniest joke in all of existence.

The sight of him enjoying her embarrassment to this degree set her cheeks aflame with a different type of burn, this one of anger. But then she heard Ms. Harris say:

"Mister Goodfellow! Since you seem to find Miss Grimm's detention so humorous, I'm sure you will find it even more entertaining if you join her here after school."

Sabrina glanced over at Puck, and felt her humiliation deflate slightly while her satisfaction rose an inch at seeing the smug expression be wiped off his face so efficiently. He said nothing, but his face had paled as much as hers had burned bright red. She smirked at him, and he stuck his tongue out at her.

 _So immature_ , she thought, while she whispered to him, "You're such a baby" with a roll of her eyes.

Still, despite her happiness at his expense, she couldn't help but groan at the prospect of being stuck here after school. In fact, she would have done just that (no doubt earning herself yet another detention) when, right on cue, the bell rang, and the classroom exploded into action.

 _Thank God for noisy bells_ , she thought gratefully as she watched the students spill out into the hall. She watched them go longingly, wishing she could exit the classroom with them. _Take me with you!_ She wanted to cry out. _Don't leave me here with the crazy teacher and the smelly fairy!_

With some slight amusement though, she watched as all demands by Ms. Harris that the students file out in a single line fell on deaf ears of the rambunctious group of teenagers. The English teacher might have been intimidating in class, but once that bell rang and class was over with, she was just another grown-up.

She was still watching Ms. Harris poke at the side of a particularly large boy with freckles, when she as drawn out of her reverie by a rude voice, saying:

"Jeez, Grimm," she heard Puck say to her as he swaggered over to her desk, leaning on the wooden tabletop with one hand, the other in the pocket of his filthy green hoodie. "Way to go," You got us both detention. Thanks a _lot_."

"I didn't get you detention, Puck. You did this to _yourself_ ," she protested indignantly with a huff.

"Really? Now laughing is a crime? Wow, I'd hate to meet the cop who came up with _that_ law."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. " _Cops_ don't come up with laws, Stink-Pot. And with the ugly way you laugh, yeah, I actually wish a cop _would_ come meet you, so then he'd feel justified when he threw you in jail and left you to rot there til you're even smellier than you are now!"

" _Sabrina!"_ he said, placing a hand over his heart and feigning injury. She tried not to flush at the way her name sounded on his lips; he rarely ever called her by anything other than their rude nicknames, although he didn't seem to notice the slip-up. "I'm hurt! Truly hurt!"

He flashed her an agonizingly self-satisfied grin before skipping away, towards the front of the classroom where Ms. Harris's chalkboard was. She was old-fashioned, so she still used chalkboards verses white boards or Smart Boards, and Sabrina hated her for it when she saw the dense amount of chalk powder that had been absorbed into the multitude of erasers. It seemed as though the English teacher had been saving up all of the powder for just this reason, to torture two young teenagers by making them clap erasers together on a Friday afternoon instead of going home for the weekend like everyone else.

Sabrina glanced around the room and saw that she and Puck were now alone; all of the other students had been gone within a minute of the ringing of the bell, and Ms. Harris must have journeyed to the teachers' lounge for yet another cup of coffee. Like any other adult, she seemed to live, breathe, and eat coffee, and Sabrina had never seen her without at least one cup in her hand. Just like all other high school teachers, she seemed to use it as an escape from the horrors of teaching a bunch of rowdy, uncivilized teenagers all day.

Trapped here with Puck right now, Sabrina could totally understand that.

She stared at Puck across the room and was surprised to see that he was already hitting the workload without her. She might have been more impressed had he not been clapping erasers in his own "creative" way: using one hand to throw the erasers at the wall while using the other to pick his nose. How attractive.

"Come on, Grimm!" He called, turning to face her while he did a weird little shimmy-dance, "you're missing out on all the fun!"

"Right. Fun..." she said meekly as she moved to join him at the front of the room. She sighed: this was going to be a very _long_ detention...

 **Well, that was Chapter 2, and Part 1 of "The Detention!" I'll be back in two weeks for Chapter 3, Part 2. I hope you enjoyed this chapter; please review, and tell me what you thought, or if you've got any ideas for future chapters or any helpful,** ** _constructive_** **criticism, feel free to leave those in a review too. Thanks for reading; have a gravy day!**

 **Love,**

 **~Princess Andromeda II**


End file.
